Uzumaki Kazuko
Background Information: Kazuko Growing up: Kazuko was born in the year 187 of a single mother in the village of Amegakure her mother was of the Uzumaki clan and a decedent of Karin. There was part of the war at the time she left Kazuko in the care of other while she was away fighting. One day her mother never returned and the others could not care for Kazuko and sent her to live in the Orphan age. She spent most of her time living in the Orphan age spending most of her time alone wondering what happened and why she was alone in the world. Once she was old enough to attend academy she did and worked hard trying to figure out what her place in the world was she eventually learned she was of the Uzumaki clan and what that meant she then spent time trying to impress the older clan members but they never paid any attention to her. She eventually gave up trying to impress them and grew to just ignore them back and dislike some. She however like others and was friendly and kind to them and tried to make friends but in her mind she figured friends would just leave her like her family had. She grew up and graduated academy at the age of thirteen and became a genin. She moved out of the orphanage the day she graduated and got her own tinny apartment living alone was different but it was nice. Kazuko genin: Soon After she graduated she took her first mission off the Mission board it was a Mission to go collect ingreedients for the lounge that served good food for the rest of the village. She had never really eatten there herself but she decided to take the mission and because it involved stepping outside the village walls she asked another genin Geikami Kazuki to go with her the Mission created a friendship between the two and became her first real friendship in her life.(Kaz: Gathering Ingredients Mission - 12/29/14) Soon after this mission was completed she and Kazuki meet up for lunch as she had told him she owed him food but on their way to the lounge to eat they where fallowed by a strange boy with orange colored hair. His name was Ryuu and eventually Kazuko invited him along for lunch. The lunch was an interesting one and soon Kazuko had two friends that she didnt fear disappearing on her.( Ame Orphans: Meet and Greet - 2/17/15) Soon after this the three of them took another mission together this time the boys goofed off most of the mission and upset Kazuko a bit but in the end the Mission was completed and they decided they made a good team and that they should keep working together untill they where given a real team. (Kaz-Kaz-Ryuu: Show A Visitor Round The Village - 3/27/14) After this mission some time had passed and Kazuko as heading to the library to do research on some things however once she got their the librarian asked her and Kazuki whom had been doing his own research in the library to help her put away books. As they completed this Task Kazuko slipped from the ladder and fell into Kazuki's arms and a relationship between the two turned from friendship to something more. They began dating that day. (Kaz-Kaz: Organize The Local Library - 4/23/15) As They where heading home from the library they meet up with Ryuu whom though something was up between the two but didnt seem to care and they soon went on another Mission this time it was to help a Fisherman out and off to the docks they went. Kazuko was afraid of the waves at the docks and showed hesitation and when she almost fell into the water she kind of backed off but soon they all helped out and caught the giant fish together. (Ame Orphans: Catch The Fish - 4/30/15) Because of how large the fish was the fisherman let them keep it and so they all made plans to head back to Kazuki's appartment to cook and eat the fish due to only Kazuko knowing how to cook she did most of the cooking while the boys got to know each other. They ended up all staying at Kazuki's that night because it had gotten to late for them to head home. (AME Orphans: Fish Dinner Dreams - 5/1/15) After they woke up the next day they received letters from someone telling them to meet in the training grounds. This is where their team formed by friendship became a team under the leadership of a scary looking man whom they assumed was of high rank because he wouldn't tell them anything about himself and he had snuck up on them with out any of them knowing they became team Ame Orphans that day. (Ame Orphans: Anbu and the New Team - 6/19/15 ) This lead to them doing more missions as a team and they started to grow their bond more. After completing two more missions just as team they were sent a mission to work with another genin one they had never meet before his name was Inuzuka Unaru and he ended up having two cute puppies with him. They didn't become friends but they didn't become enemies either they were on good terms. They all learned a new skill that day first aid and that became helpful later on. They went back to doing missions as a team and soon she also did a few by herself but after that mission she went to check on Kazuki and found him injured she helped banage him up and soon he asked her to move in with him and told her he was going to ask Ryuu to do the same. (Kaz and Kaz: A Healing New Home - 8/16/15) Ryuu agreed to move in as well and they soon did all the work of moving into Kazuki's appartment.(AME Orphans:Moving Day Blues:Team Home - 9/11/15) It wasnt long after they moved in together that they recived word from their Sensei that they were to having a training session that ended up being them getting homework and their sensei running off. and Kazuki acting strange and running off this was the begining of a vary long day for Kazuko and Ryuu whom decided to take a mission just the two of them and went off to gather ingredients in the forest outside of the village once more.(Ryuu and Kazuko Gather Ingredients 10/29/2015) When they returned they received a letter telling them they were assigned a Mission to be at the docks in a half hour and they made it just in time. At the docks was Kazuki and another boy Kaguya Fumetsu that they had never meet before and they completed the mission hoever with Kazuko having a dislike for Fumetsu. As the boat as returning to the docks they where handed a letter from Kazuki he only told them it would explain why he was so off that day and they read it and ran off after him returning to their team appartment. (Ame Genin Pirate Trouble 11/30/2015) The returned to the appartment and talked about the letter as a group finding out the Kazuki had been given his family home was a shock for all of them and they where unsure if it was a trap or not however they agreed that the next day as a team they would go and cheak out the claim and look into it together.(AME Orphans: A New Family: A Possibility Of A New Home - 12/3/15) So the next day they went to look into the house it was indeed true and soon Kazuko, Kazuki and Ryuu where moving once more. Though this time it was more then just boxes they had to move and after a minor slip up they moved all their boxes into the new home but didnt know how they were going to get the bigger stuff into the home. That was when their sensei appeared yet again and soon they where told that their stuff would be delivered the next day. AME Orphanes: The New Old Home: Moving Day Blues -1/23/16). This was soon to be the last work they did as a team as they all where to take place in the Chunin Exams vary soon. Chunin Exams 202: The day of the chunin exams arrived and all three of them arrived it ended up being an intresting day for them all First up was the boy Unaru and a genin from the village hidden in death it was a quick round with Unaru winning and then came the shocker. She and Kazuki would have to fight. They agreed they would not show mercey to each other and go all out and they did. The match ended in a double K.O. and both of them where eliminated. They woke up just in time to See Ryuu fighting Unaru with Ryuu coming out on top. They talked and their relationship grew and Ryuu went on to the finals and won. (Chunin Exams - 202) They all ended up graduating to Chunin that day and thus starting their time as a chunin of Amegakure. Chunin: (To Be Continued) Personality: Kazuko is a very calm type, it is not very easy to upset her and with a temper like hers you really don’t want to. Most of the time she is a very nice and sweet girl who smiles and keeps to herself but is social if she wants to be. She works hard to prove that she is a good shinobi and doesn't give up the word Quite is not in her vocabulary once her mind is set on something it doesn't got away. She is willing to fight to prove her worth if someone puts her down but most of the time she would use words to shut people down before Physical altercation is needed though caring in nature she doesn’t go out of her way to protect people unless its her mission or it is someone she cares about. Behaviour: While being focused on become a good shinobi keeps her Behavior in line she can go out of her way to put herself in trouble sometimes. She doesn’t take disrespect and she isn't going to let anyone put her down. She is a good student who doesn’t mind going the extra mile to show she is worth something but when it comes to people. She will only go out of her way if she really thinks someone is worth it but other then that she doesn’t do much to impress those her own age. Nindo: (optional) "It happens" Scars/Tattoos: N/A Weapon of choice: Kunai Strengths: * Fuinjutsu * Chakra Manipulation * Speed Weaknesses: * Strength * Kyujutsu * Kugutsu Weapon Inventory: ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):1(2) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):6(6) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces):6 (18) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 4(16) Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 (6) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 2(4) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:60 Summonable Inventory 30 Pieces: Small Scroll 1: 5 Kunai (10) Small Scroll 2: 10 Senbon (10) Small Scroll 3: 1 Flash Bomb (4) Small Scroll 4: Bandages,Ointment and gauze Small Scroll 5: 3 Paper Bomb (6) Small Scroll 6: TBA Medium Scroll 1: TBA Medium Scroll 2: TBA Medium Scroll 3 TBA Speed Strength Taijutsu * Taijutsu Teir I - D Rank Fuinijutsu * Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank D * Fuinjutsu Tier II - Access to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank C * Advanced Fuinjutsu - Access to 45 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank B Shurikenjutsu * Shurikenjutsu Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D * Shurikenjutsu Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C * Advanced Shurikenjutsu '' - Able to throw 15 projectiles with accuracy - Rank B Medical Ninjutsu * Medical Ninjutsu Teir I - D Rank Jutsu * Medical Ninjutsu Teir II - C Rank Jutsu * Advanced Medical Ninjutsu - B- Rank Jutsu role-playi'ng Library:' Memorial: Akatori Yamanaka - 3/4/16 Event Kazuko Visits the Academy 2/28/2016 B-Rank Chunin Exams - 202 -Event AME Orphanes: The New Old Home: Moving Day Blues -1/23/16 D-Rank AME Orphans: A New Family: A Possibility Of A New Home - 12/3/15 - Casual Ame Genin Pirate Trouble 11/30/2015 - C-Rank Ryuu and Kazuko Gather Ingredients 10/29/2015 C-Rank Kunisada & The Orphans: 1st Training Session - 11/22/15 Training AME Orphans:Moving Day Blues:Team Home - 9/11/15 D-Rank Kaz and Kaz: A Healing New Home - 8/16/15 Casual Kazuko: Child Care Troubles 7/18/2015 C-Rank AME Orphans: Pirate Trouble - 7/16/15 C-Rank Orphans And Pup:Help Out At The Hospital - 7/11/15 D-Rank Ame Orphans:Collecting Toad Oil - 7/9/2015 C-Rank Ame Orphans: Anbu and the New Team - 6/19/15 Casual AME Orphans: Fish Dinner Dreams - 5/1/15 Casual Ame Orphans: Catch The Fish - 4/30/15 D-rank Kaz-Kaz: Organize The Local Library - 4/23/15 D-rank Kaz-Kaz-Ryuu: Show A Visitor Round The Village - 3/27/14 C-rank Ame Orphans: Meet and Greet - 2/17/15 Casual Kaz: Gathering Ingredients Mission - 12/29/14 C-Rank '''Approved by:' Kagato - 12/10/14